prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Door (disambiguation)
Currently there are 7 door variations. They differ by how much damage they can take before they break and limitations on how they can be opened. It is a good idea to place many jail doors (or even solitary doors if you can afford it) throughout your prison, then set them Locked Open. That way they don't impede traffic of prisoners or staff, but in the event of a large riot, you can initiate a Lockdown and all of those extra doors will lock shut, allowing only guards to go through, adding a great deal of security. The default opening direction for any Door when placed, is left. All doors can be rotated by pressing the R key or the middle mouse button. Ether trigger will circles through the directions; Up, Right, Down, and back to Left. As of Alpha-7, Jail Door, Large Jail Door, and Solitary Door can be opened only by a guard. For this reason, it is now important for a guard to be present near the door or to patrol the area. However, with many doors and time it takes for a guard to open them, it might be a good idea to remove doors that are used by the Prisoners to enter areas like shower room. The Door still can be opened by everyone. It is also possible to open any door with DoorOpen option by right-clicking on it. As of Alpha-8 new door was introduced: Staff Door. Unlike other doors, this door can be opened by all types of staff and guard. Prisoners doing a job behind a staff door will need a guard to let them in and out. As of Alpha-10 '''jail doors can only be opened by guards, or by command. As a result, guards must be stationed near these doors in order to keep the prison flowing smoothly. Large Jail Door is the only door that is the size of two doors. It is particularly useful in the high traffic areas. Kinds of Doors *Door *Staff Door *Jail Door *Large Jail Door *Solitary Door *Remote Door Door Passage Options Door passage option lets you set who can '''open the door. Important Note: No matter of the option, anyone can still go through the door if it is open! Options Post Alpha-8: *DoorModeNormal(default) This is the default option. If a staff or a prisoner will need to go through door, guard will have to open it. Alternatively, door can be opened by right-clicking on it. *DoorModeLockedShut This option means what door will remain shut and no one will be able to open the door. Right-clicking will not open the door. *DoorModeLockedOpen This option means what door will remain open and no one will be able to close the door. Right-clicking on the door will do nothing. During a lockdown, door with this option will get locked. Options in Alpha-7: *DoorOpen(default) This is default door option. It means what door can be opened by right-clicking on it or by guards. *DoorNoEntry This option means what no one can open the door. Right-clicking will not open door too. Options Before Alpha-7: *DoorEveryone(default) This option is set by default. It means what both prisoners and staff can open the door. *DoorStaffOnly This option prevents prisoners from opening the door. *DoorNobody This option means what nether staff nor prisoners can open the door. Category:Doors Category:Tips & Tricks